Maple Syrup!
by x3PassthePepperx3
Summary: Chad decides to play a little practical joke on Sonny, but everyone knows, you should never mess with Sonny Munroe! Chad/Sonny. One-Shot. Rated for language.


**Heyy well here's my little Channy one/shot! Hope you enjoy. Please R&R! **

**MAPLE SYRUP**

* * *

(Sonny's POV)

I was walking around the So Random! set, looking for the little creep that did this. I was walking around, covered in syrup. Before you ask, yes it was maple.

I had this look on my face that said: Get out of my way or face my rath. I stormed by the snack table and the sets, Marshall's office and the mail center. Everyone moved out of my way, and all you could hear was the angry clicking of my heels on the floors. Now, knowing me, I am usually a happy, cheerful person. I say hi to everyone and I haven't had my first kiss yet. But if you were covered in maple syrup, do you think you would be in a 'good' mood? NO! I don't think so.

I had just the idea who did this to me: a stupid 3 named-jerkthrob. Chad. Dylan. Cooper. I like to call him Mr. Pooper and he called me Cloudy, but that's just our little thing. I marched into his dressing room, not bothering to knock.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN WHY I AM COVERED IN PANCAKE SYRUP!" I shouted at him and he was what you could say…busy.

"Sonny!" He yelled at me. Oops. He was making out with yet another girl. I started to feel this feeling rising in me, and I didn't like it. I realized I should leave and I ran to the bathroom, in tears.

I don't know why I let him get to me. Maybe it was our harmless flirting or funny insults, but I think along the way, I developed feelings for Chad, against my will, of course. But everytime I thought of his soft lips kissing someone other than me, I got so..so...so...pissed! I knew I was going to get hurt by falling for him, but I tried to ignore my feelings the best I could. I dried my tears, and still covered in maple syrup, I dragged my feet back to my dressing room.

I just sat there, on my stool and wrote an email to my friend, Lucy in Wisconsin. I was interrupted by what looked like, an upset Chad Dylan Cooper? Not possible. Chad doesn't have feelings. He's a robot.

"Sonny, I.." He started and I interrupted.

"Sorry I barged into your little romantic moment. I just wanted to know if you caused 'this'." And I motioned to my syrup covered wardrobe.

Chad noticed my stickiness and started laughing uncontrollably, rolling on the floor. In between his laughs he said, "So…you…got…my…little…present?"

"Yeah, thanks for that." I said gloomily.

"Aw, Sonny what's wrong?"

"You covered me in maple syrup." I bluntly stated to him in a boring tone.

"I did it because I care about you Sonny." He said seriously.

Now that statement made me laugh.

"I just found you making out with another girl and you come and say you 'care about me'? Do you Chad, do you really?" I said anger clear in my voice, the little green monster bubbling up inside me as I mocked Chad.

"Do I sense....jealously?" He said, a smirk on his face.

"NO! Pshh…no way in the world would **I** be jealous of **you**." I said, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Sonny…I think you like me."

"I do not. I absolutely hate you."

"I like you."

"Again, I don't believe that statement."

"What can I do to prove it to you?"

"You'll come up with something." I said to him, challenging the 3 named loser. He makes me so mad.

The next part was like a movie, in slow motion. Chad came towards me, and didn't seem to care that I was still covered in syrup. He held my cheek and gave me a soft, slow kiss. I closed my eyes as I kissed him back and he pulled away.

"Mmm, syrup-y." He said, licking his lips.

"O-kay, I believe you now." I said slowly, clearly still in shock.

He laughed and said, "Sorry about the maple syrup." And left. I stood there, in a daze.

"WAIT! SO YOU DID COVER ME IN SYRUP? CHAAADDD!!" I shouted, finally aware of the situation.

I went home and found Chad's address, I wanted to give him a little…surprise visit. He welcomed me in and I kissed him again and excused myself to the bathroom. I took out the maple syrup out of my bag and replaced it with his shampoo. Payback!

* * *

I stayed for a little went home and went right to sleep.

I received a call the next morning from none other, Mr. Pooper himself.

"Hello?" I answered, holding back my laughter.

"SONNY MUNROE! YOU REPLACED MY SHAMPOO WITH SYRUP!" He screamed into the phone.

"Payback's a bitch, Chad." I giggled and hung up. That's what he gets for messing with Sonny Munroe.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! It was really fun to write! Please review!**

**Forever&+Always, **

**Tiffany**


End file.
